Spirit
by Rachel-DI
Summary: What if Lana had arrived a little later at the Prom Dance?Spirit season four


It was night. Clark entered at the gym where the Prom was still going on. He walked over to Lois, who was at the punch table. He would have to explain her what have happened with Dawn's spirit.

"Listen, Lois---" he said when he stopped next to her.

"Your parents filled me in." she cut in. "Apparently some girl named Dawn was possessing me...?"

"Yeah, well, that's the short version." he said, apologetically.

"Yeah, well, that's the last time I'll ever do my hair." Clark rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry you got pulled into all of this."

"Don't worry about it." unconcerned. "I never quite made it to my senior Prom." She drank a bit of her punch. She clicked her lips. "The punch could use a little kick."

Clark smiled, shaking his head. His eyes stopped at the stage, where the musicians started to play a slow song. Oh no. Lois noticed it too, and she rolled her eyes, breathing out. She hated all those things, they were so stupid.

Clark looked at her for a moment. Lana was the one he wanted to dance with, at first. But Lois was there, wasn't she? She had come with him, hadn't she? Well, possessed by a crazy spirit, but she was there. Clark looked at her again. Why not?

He moinsted his lips.

"You know, I was thinking..." he started, unconfortable. "Since you did get all dressed up and you came here with me..." Lois just looked at him, amazed. "You should at least get a dance out of it." he finished, trying to sound casual.

"Chivalry noted." Lois said. "However, I don't think you are a good dancer."

Clark snorted and rolled his eyes. Here he was, making a fool of himself and asking her to dance. Why she had to be so... Lois? Why she couldn't just--- "But I'll take the risk."

Clark looked at her. She was smiling. No mockery, no taunt, no sneer. Just smiling.

Clark smiled too. He offered a hand to her. She took it.

While they walked toward the floor dance, she said "Wow. That's a side of you I've never seen before."

Clark smiled while they stopped and he held her waist with his left hand. Whereas she put one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his right hand, Clark said "I have many sides."

"That's what your mom told me once." she answered, thoughtful, while they danced.

"Yeah? And what did you tell her?"

"That I have seen several of your sides already." she replied, smiling, and this time, sneering. Clark laughed, embarrassed.

They stayed in silence for a minute.

"You know, Smallville, you're not such a bad dancer." said Lois.

"Yeah, well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." answered Clark, misteriously. They faced each other for a while.

"So, um, any other spirits wondering around?" Lois said, changing the subject.

"I hope not. It was really weird to see you like that, all... full of yourself, like Dawn. Altough, you are a little full of yourself." teased Clark. Lois smiled curtly.

"Very funny, farm boy." She hit him on the head. "Well, a spirit. What else could make me do my hair, put on a pink dress?"

"I think it looks pretty good." said Clark, casually. Lois smiled up at him, surprised.

"Thanks." she said, a bit embarrassed. Clark had never seen her embarrassed before. It was quite nice. He smiled. They stared at each other for a while. Then Lois looked away, around the gym. "You know what," she said. "We're the only ones still dancing like this."

Clark looked around. It was true. Everyone else was dancing closely.

"Yeah, well." said Clark, cleaning his throat. Lois grinned and moved close to him, her arms now around his neck. Clark put his arms around Lois's waist embarrassed. They danced like this and Lois said to his ear.

"Let's make it clear..." Clark gulped. "We're just doing this not to be different from everyone else, okay?"

"Fine by me." said Clark. They danced a little bit. Clark smiled. Lois smiled too, and then when they turned once more, she pulled away from Clark quickly.

"What?" said Clark, looking at her. Lois pointed Lana, who was standing at the door with a sad smile on her face. She turned around and left. Clark looked at Lois, without knowing where to run.

"Go!" said Lois. Clark looked at her confused. "Go!!" she repeated, grinning. Clark smiled at her and went after Lana. Lois smiled at his back and looked down.

She looked around, searching for Chloe. She found her in a table not far away from where they were.

"Hey," said Lois, sitting down. Chloe looked at her strangely, smiling.

"Okay, that was a scene I thought I would never see." Lois looked at her. "Lois Lane, with her hair made, in a pink dress, in a Prom, dancing with Clark Kent."

"Oh, shut up," said Lois, looking at the other side.

Outside, Clark followed Lana.

"Lana, wait!" She continued to walk. "Wait!" She turned around to face him, smiling sorely.

"What?" she asked.

"We... we were just dancing! Just dancing! It didn't mean anything!"

Lana laughed sadly. "Clark, I never said it did." She turned around.

"Where are you going?" asked Clark, following her.

"Home." she answered without stop walking.

"No, just.. wait. Stay."

Lana stopped. Then she turned to face him.

"Remember that day I got back from Paris? When we were both down the cave?" she said. Clark nodded. "Remember what I told you that day, Clark? That the best ones always started that way?"

Clark nodded seriously. "Well, I guess I was right, wasn't I?" Clark shook his head, opening his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. Lana smiled sadly again. "'Bye, Clark."

She turned to leave, but Clark held her arm.

"Wait. Stay." Lana turned around, not smiling, but with tears in her eyes. "Dance with me?" He offered his hand. Lana smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Inside, Lois and Chloe watched Clark and Lana enter at the gym and dance, closely.

"You know," started Lois. "They do make a cute couple." Chloe didn't answer. Lois looked at her, and breathed out. "You're headed to Metropolis! You're destined to be one big shot reporter at the Daily Planet!" Chloe smiled sadly. "Do you really picture Clark Kent being able to keep up with you?" Chloe looked at Clark and Lana.

"You know, Lois, I think Clark might have a lot more to offer than you realize."

Lois looked at Clark and Lana too, frowned and then turned to Chloe. "I wouldn't bet on in."

Chloe smiled at Lois knowingly.


End file.
